totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Küchenchef Magda
Küchenchef Magda (aka Teresa von Holz) — bóg szef kuchni no co z tego, że nie umiem gotować? ;-;, lat 26, studentka językoznawstwa no i co, że nie ma takiego kierunku? ;-;, forever alone ;-;, kobieta z trudnościami do nawiązywania znajomości, zboczuch. Wystarczy popatrzeć na ID, by stwierdzić, że jest psychopatką, a jej mina mówi „Jak słodko zaśniecie, to przyjdę i pochlastam was tą finką.” Wygląd Włosy Jej włosy są bardzo długie, kręcone oraz gęste. Mają ciemnobrązowy kolor, lecz widnieją w nich jaśniejsze refleksy. Nie ma grzywki, bo to zło. Kiedyś się jej śniło, że była ruda, ale na szczęście się obudziła. Twarz Küchenchefuhrer ma okrągłą, ale nie pyzatą twarz kiedyś taki jeden nazwał ją Pyzą - skończył jako Pizduś ;-;, na której to znajdują się takie rzeczy jak oczy, czy nos logic xd. Oczy Magdy są ciemnobrązowe i bardzo małe. Jest szefem, więc się nie maluje, bo i tak nie ma czego. Sylwetka Figura Magdy to tzw. gruszka - jest wąska w ramionach i szeroka w biodrachNie, nie szafa trzydrzwiowa :I. Ma dość długie nogi, w których to można wyróżnić długie, grube uda i mniej więcej tej samej długości chude łydki. Karnacja Magda jest bardzo, ale to bardzo blada, przez co nazywa się ją Ścianą. Ubiór Chodzi goła.Fuhrer kuchni chodzi ubrana w kaftan bezpieczeństwa białą koszulę z rękawem 3/4 i rdzawo-zielone spodnie. Prawdopodobnie umrze w tym stroju. Jej skarpetki są niczym puszka Pandory, w odcinku 1 zabiera je Titi i od tego czasu czuje się naga, marznie, a na świecie jest zUo i matma… fizyka też ;-;. Charakter Brak W rozbudowie Zaburzenia psychiczne No czo? Ktoś, kto ma taką minę nie może być normalny. Cytując fragment ze wstępu Wystarczy popatrzeć na ID, by stwierdzić, że jest psychopatką, a jej mina mówi „Jak słodko zaśniecie, to przyjdę i pochlastam was tą finką.” Gada ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze, które nazywa Teresa von Holz. Uwielbia mówić po szwabsku z psychodelicznym akcentem i podglądać Rosołki pod prysznicemMusiałam xd. Ponad to, gdy serwuje posiłki nuci melodię z Różowej Pantery, lub „Jedna baba drugiej babie wsadziła do…” szczerząc przy tym zęby. No… psychotropy nic tu nie dadzą. Język niemiecki Gdy Madzia z Sosnowca ;-; była mała wsadziła głowę między butle z gazem. Pech chciał, że gaz był z Niemiec. Jedna z butli uderzyła ją w głowę i od tej pory mówi tylko i wyłącznie łamaną niemiecczyzną. Skojarzenia Czy naprawdę trzeba o tym pisać? Każdy wie, że Magda jest zboczuchem i że podgląda Rosołki pod prysznicem chociaż nie, Rosołki nie wiedzą :O. Potrafi mieć skojarzenia ze wszystkim. Za wszelką cenę chce zaciągnąć Darka do wanny z szampanem. Denerwuje się, gdy Siostra Agnes próbuje wygryźć ją z interesu. z interesu, huehuehue ;-; Według siostrzyczki, Magda jest aniołem modlącym się w intencji mnogiej liczby zboczeń. Kujon Mimo, że tego po niej nie widać, Magda jest kujonem. Nołlajfi przed książkami całe popołudnie, by wczesnym wieczorem móc znowu uprzykrzać życie swoim „poddanym”. Poliglotka Mimo, że nie wygląda, Magda potrafi mówić w kilku językach. Jest to szwabski, kaczy, byczyCoś, dla wielbicieli kina akcji (a) i indyczy. Zna dwa zdania w języku angielskim, które brzmią „Heloł, czy to wasz pies naloł? Jes, to nasz pies.” oraz jedno zdanie po czesku - „Chodte srát s vašim psem před váš dům!” I żyła sobie jako stara panna z kotami oglądając telenowele Küchenchef jest największą żyjącą fanką serialu „Zmutowany Anią”. Ogląda go śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Ogląda również inne tego typu seriale. Najlepsze dania * Rozmrożona pizza * Kanapki z makaronem * Rozmrożona pizza * Kanapki z kukurydzą i maje… mazo… kufa no ;-; Z MUSZTARDĄ, O! * Rozmrożona pizza * Zupa z wody w proszku, wystarczy zalać wodą * Rozmrożona pizza * Naleśniki z dartej papy * Rozmrożona pizza * Gęś duszona w drzwiach * Rozmrożona pizza * Sandały z masłem dla Leny * Rozmrożona pizza * Przedwojenna zupa z renifera * Rozmrożona pizza * Kot z prodiża * … i wisienka na torcie - PIZZA NA TELEFON z pobliskiej pizzerii Smacznego życzy firma Udław Się xd Cycaty Cytaty xd :Umrzesz kotku ::Powitanie xd :Agness, moja Ty siostro Basen ::Takie tam xd :Ich mag Tennis und Musik. ::Odcinek 1 :Ich habe puszeczki, czas na rozdawanie C:!. ::Odcinek 1 :Do zobaczenia zdechłe kotki c: ::Odcinek 2 :Ich habe nadziejen, hier ist keine Gift ;-; ::Najważniejsza jest wiara w drugiego człowieka ;-; Odcinek 3 :Ich habe Giftgas, ich bin Küchenchef ::Czyli nie tykać butli z gazem ;-; Odcinek 3 :ICH SŁYSZEN KATZEN. ::Odcinek 4 :ON UMRZE ;-;. ::Na wieść o kotku, odcinek 4 :Ich mache Frühstück o drei godzinie... ::Odcinek 5 Uwagi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie